


Kiss.

by Frnk



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Artist Gerard Way, Asshole Frank Iero, Bottom Frank Iero, Deaf Character, Disability, Dorks in Love, Falling In Love, First Meetings, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, M/M, One Night Stands, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top Gerard Way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 06:03:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14349441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frnk/pseuds/Frnk
Summary: "You high dude?"The guy stared at his mouth with a frown before bringing his hand up. Frank watched him make weird symbols."This is an all ages concert. I would appriciate it if you could take your drugs elsewear."The man frowned again, before pointing to his ears and shaking his head."What?"Frank was pissed by now. What was this dick on?"D-deaf."oh Frank was going to hell. Into the deepest darkest spot which he fucking deserved.





	Kiss.

_Gerard wasn't born deaf. He lost his hearing when he was 10; They couldn't explain why he woke up one morning to the world sounding empty and alone. Sometimes he thinks back to his moms voice, or the soft tick of the kitchen clock. He learned to deal ofcourse. Learned sign langauge and he could still talk, well he thinks so. At 25, he forgot what words sounds like. Sometimes if he was in a restaurant he'd try to speak his order, usually ending up getting the wrong dish, but only slightly. See Gerard didnt mind to much. He learned to feel the vibrations under his hands, which he did often. Sometimes he'd sit infront of his record player, volume turned up to the highest setting until he could feel the vibarations. Out of all the things he did miss though, he missed the sound of the birds, or the clock. Something to tell him he was still living._

Gerard tapped the beer tap, letting the man know which he wanted. He waited until the man was typing it into the computer to pay.  _6.10._ He pushed him the correct amound before signing a quick thank you, just to show he wasnt rude on purpose. He turned towards the band on stage, grinning as the ground shook very slightly.  _fuck yeah._ He loved going to shows, seeing the people and getting lost in the atmosphere. He walked up until he could be next to the side of the stage before putting his hand on one of the speakers. He closed his eyes as his heart pounded with the drums.

Frank Iero was in the middle of screaming when he noticed the man standing feeling the speaker. He couldn't understand how the man was still standing, knowing full well how loud those speakers were. He finished the last two songs before jumping offstage.

"Sir?"

The man didn't open his eyes, making Frank frown. He tapped him very lightly making him jump.

"You high dude?"

The guy stared at his mouth with a frown before bringing his hand up. Frank watched him make weird symbols.

"This is an all ages concert. I would appriciate it if you could take your drugs elsewear."

The man frowned again, before pointing to his ears and shaking his head.

"What?"Frank was pissed by now. What was this dick on?

"D-deaf."

_oh Frank was going to hell. Into the deepest darkest spot which he fucking deserved._

"Oh!"

The guy tilted his head and frowned again. He looked like a little puppy. Frank thought it was adorable. He raised his hand to the speaker as the next band started, feeling the beat on his palm.  _oh._

Frank raised his fingers to his mouth, making the guy frown harder until Frank pulled out his cigarettes. He held them up and smiled slightly. The guy eventually nodded and followed Frank to the smoking area. He lit a cigarette before Gerard copied him.

"Whats your name?"Frank mouthed as clear as he could. 

"Gerard."His voice was soft, letters sounding slightly off.

"I'm Frank."Frank mouthed before sighing. He reached into his back pocket and found a scrunched up recipt and put it on the table, he grabbed his usual signing pen and tugged off the lid before writing.

_you're really beautiful._

Gerard read it and immiedatly blushed, ducking his head. He wrote

"Can you sign my name?"

Gerard showed him how to do it, giggling when Frank slaughtered it. He eventually moved to take Franks hand, showing him how to do it.

"Awesome!"

Gerard smiled and looked down at the recipt before grabbing the pen.  

"You're cute too."

Frank grinned and leaned omto the table. It was the alcohol that made him write the next sentence.

_wanna get out of here? Come back to mine?_

Gerard studied it before nodding, matching Franks grin with his own. Frank led him back and into his shitty apartment, he could feel Gerard look around as Frank grabbed two more beers. He nearly dropped them when Gerard got into his space, hips touching and a soft hand sliding up his elbow. 

"O..k?"

Frank nodded, letting Gerard lean in until the were kissing. Rough and dirty almost immediatly as Frank set down the beers before sliding his hands into Gerards hair. He tugged lightly, catching Gerards lip between his and biting gently. Gerard gripped onto him tighter before pulling away, taking his hand and dragging him into Franks room. Frank let Gerard take control, removing both their clothed until he was kissing down Franks chest. He met Franks eyes, asking for permission before sinking down his length. 

Frank never thought about how to tell someone who was deaf how good they were about sucking dick, but man did he want to tell Gerard. Gerard settled a hand onto Franks stomach, feeling the panting breaths and moans before he was pulling off slowly. He looked up at Frank, who was gripping his own hair and breathing deep. Gerard watched his stomach, the rise and fall quick and uneven. Frank pushed himself up until he could look at Gerard. Gerard watched his lips move.

"Kiss me."

Gerard moved up until he could shove his tongue into Franks mouth, who immediatly wrapped his legs around Gerards waist. He pushed his ass against Gerards crotch until he got the memo of what he wanted. Gerard moved his hands to cup Franks cheeks before pulling off. He tried to think of a way to ask for a condom and lube, but Frank wouldn't understand his signing and he was to far gone to even think of talking. Frank watched him with thoughtful as before moving to the bedside drawer, yanking it open. Gerards eyes immediatly caught the KY lube and magnuim condoms. He gave Frank a thankful smile before Frank was stopping his hand. Gerard watched Frank try to find the way to tell Gerard what he was thinking. He watched Frank chew his lip before sighing and tugging Gerards thighs. Gerard didn't understand, not at all. He gave a little shrug and watched Frank chew his lip again. He watched him mouth the words before Frank rubbed his face and shoved Gerard onto his back. Gerard gasped and watched Frank slide down his body. He watched him spread Gerards legs before twirling his finger. Gerard barely understood but rolled over, letting Frank tug him up until his ass was in the hair. He felt the little kiss Frank settled on his back before Frank took both his hands and placed them on his own ass cheeks before pushing them until Gerard felt them spread. Frank settled another kiss on Gerards back before moving to trace his tongue down Gerards crack. He heard Gerard suck in air before Frank licked at his hole, moaning against it before pushing his tongue against it. Gerard was panting and moaning quietly, pushing back against Franks tongue. He pushed the tip in, tasting Gerard and moaning against the skin. He kept eating Gerard out, shutting his eyes at the moans.

"C-c-close."

Frank gave a final lick before pulling away. He moved up beside Gerard who immediatly licked in his mouth, letting out desperate little sounds. He kept his mouth pressed against Gerards neck when he finally slipped a lubed up finger in, letting Gerard feel his moans and pants. As soon as Gerard touched his prostate he was done for, his orgasm shocking him as he cried out against Gerards neck, spilling all over their stomachs. Gerard fingered him faster, leaning back to stroke his cock as he rode Frank threw his orgasm, cumming over Franks pubes and cock. He pulled out his fingers as he stroked himsrlf threw it before collapsing on top of Frank, who placed gentle kisses on his neck. A silent  _thank you._ Gerard never felt so close to someone, Franks hand sliding into his hair to rub slow circles on his scalp before he was falling asleep, the world fading to black.

Gerard woke up to his watch vibarating against his wrist, making him groan and turn it off. He was still so tired. He freaked as soon as he opened his eyes, seeing the sleeping man next to him before last night filtered into his brain. Frank. Frank was so caring, not just in bed but how thoughtful he was of Gerard. How he knew to press his mouth against Gerards skin so he could feel the moans. He lay and looked at him for a moment, taking in the innocent face which contrasted with the neck tattoos. God, he was fucking gorgeous. Gerard checked the time before getting up and redressing. He didn't want to just leave, but even if he woke Frank he didnt know how to express it. He paused before finding a letter on the night stand. He didn't look at it, just grabbed a pen from Franks jeans and wrote on the envelope.

_work calls. Had an amazing time last night. Text me if you feel like it xo_

He headed out the door, double checking the front door wasnt able to be opened from the outside before going to work. He was suprised when he got a text a few hours later.

_dude. Texting! Why didnt i think of that!!! What age are you cutie? I had an amazing time last night too._

Gerard grinned and typed out his reply.

_i'm 25. How bout you? I'm glad. You're a sweetheart._

Gerard shoved his phone into his pocket and got back to work, focusing on the words on the paper. Written word made sense to Gerard, he loved it. When he got the opportunity at dark horse he jumped at it. 

_i'm 22. Tell me about yourself?_

Gerard paused and chewed his lip.

_i dig music and comics. Havent always been deaf but i forget some words so i can't really talk to much. Um, i work for dark horse and i live for coffee. Ive got a brother who is my bestfriend. Sometimes i avoid going out because not everyone is as accomidating ad you. So thank you._

He put his phone away until he got home, unlocking the door as he restled with the shopping bags. He kissed Mikeys head on the way past before putting them away. Mikey tapprd his arm before signing 

"Where the fuck were you?"

Gerard shruggrd and grabbed a saucepan.

"Ma?"he signed getting a shrug from Mikey. He started making dinner for them before shrugging off his jacket. His phone fell out onto the table and Mikey grabbed it without a look. Gerard tried to get it off him, before Mikey ran into the bathroom and locked the door, focing Gerard to kick it. God, Gerard was a grown fucking man. When Mikey finally unlocked the door he was smirking and passing it back. Gerard shoved him and went back into the kitchen and unlocked the phone.

_that is so fucking awesome. What do you do for dark horse? I just did what was right, lovely, no need to thank me. You coming to the gig on Saturday? I'd really like to see you again._

Gerard almosy threw up at the text Mikey must have sent. 

_i'll be thinking about your cock until then._

Gerard quickly typed back.

_that was my brother!! Not that i wont be, like theres nothing wrong with your cock or anything, jesus. You know what i mean!! Ill be there on Saturday yeah. I'm so sorry, my brother is actually 22, not 2._

He went into the kitchen and punched Mikeys arm before holding up the finger.

"F..fuk you."

Mikey smirked in return, holding up his own finger before mouthing very clearly.

"Ask Frank."

Gerard grunted and went into the kitchen again, glancing at his phone.

_thank god. Didn't think you were that sorta dude. Although i'll happily take the compliment!! Awesome. Can't wait._

They spent all week texting, and Gerard was so excited to see Frank. On Saturday morning he was bouncing on his toes in excitement. That was until a little after one when he got a text.

_gerard my apartment got fucking flooded. I have to go crash on a friends couch. I'm so sorry but i wont be performing or attending tonight. I am so utterly broke. I was looking forward to it so much._

Gerard groaned and kicked the counter, feeling it rattle against his foot.

_oh man i'm so sorry to hear that. If you get tired of your friends couch you can have my bed. Although I still live with my mom. But youre more than welcome. What caused the flooding?_

Frank texted back within seconds.

_if that offers still good i'd really like to see you. Some dick above me left their bath on over night. My things are destroyed._

Gerard sent him the address before going downstairs. He sat infront of his speaker and turned on whatever CD Mikey had in it, turning the volumbe higb before pressing his hand against it. He sighed happily and closed his eyes. He zooned out until a soft hand touched his shoulder. He looked up at Frank and grinned, turning off the music. He waved slightly, mouthing a small 'hi'.

"Hi!"Frank grinned before Mikey came into the room. Gerard tried to focus on his hands. 

 _"_ this ok?"

Gerard held up a thumb.

"He knocked on the door. Did he think you were gonna fucking hear it?"

Gerard pointed to his bedroom door, using his other hand to flip Mikey off. Frank sat down next to him and touched the albums, 

"Can i?"

Gerard nodded and moved to let Frank iat the record player, he watched closely as Frank chose and slid one in, turning the volume down slightly. He took Gerards hand and pressed it against the speaker, he grinned as the beat made his heart jump. Frank grinned straight back before taking Gerards hand off the speaker, touching his finger tips. He was so gentle. Frank raised the hand to his mouth and kissed the knuckles before grabbing his bag and pulling out a note book. He sat and leaned it against his knees before showing Gerard.

_i missed you._

"Me too."Gerard mouthed before Frank chewed his lip. He looked at Gerard and blushed before he extended his fingers and held them together, before touching his lips and cheek bone. Gerard wanted to cry.  _Kiss. He signed kiss._ Gerard tackled him back onto the floor, feeling Franks laugh against his lips as Gerard kissed him. It was slow and soft, and Gerard really did want to cry. When Gerard eventually moved off, Frank grinned wide and turned to his side.

"Did I do it right?"

Frank repeated himself three times before Gerard understood. He nodded and grinned before kissing Franks cheek. Eventually they moved onto the bed, turninf on the xbox as they lay next to eachother playing. Frank was cuddley, wrapping his ankles around Gerards thigh as they played. Gerard loved it. Around 6, Frank gestured for a smoke so Gerard went outside with him. Frank was grinning wide, leaning against the wall with one foot propped against it. Gerard grinned back Frank blew smoke in his face, his eyes lighting up as Gerard giggled softly. He reached out to tag Gerard in by the wrist before tugging him down until they were kissing. Frank pushed into it, and ofcourse Gerard didn't hear the gasp but Frank did. He pulled away and looked at the women as Gerard kissed his jaw. Frank tapped his cheek very lightly until Gerard looked too. He took a step away and waved hi to his mom before taking the bags of her.

"Youre hearing."

Frank cleared his throat and nodded.

"Yes, maam. I'm Frank."

"Donna. Gerards mother. Do you sign?"

Frank shook his head and frowned. He took another drag of his cigarette.

"How will you make him happy if you cant even speak to him?"

Frank growled and walked past her, pausing when Gerard came down the steps. Gerard gave him a confused look making Frank point to Donna. He stood on his tiptoes to give Gerard a soft kiss before he was gone. Gerard spent the nighy crying, he knew Frank was upset about something his mom said, but Gerard really liked him. He wasn't expecting the little punk dude to climb in his basement window, the movement catching Gerards eye. Frank immediatly moved onto the bed and kissed his tears away. He shuffled back on the bed and held up one finger. He paused before making an a with his hand, biting on his tongue in concitraion before he roated his hand in clockwise motions.  _sorry._ Gerard grinned and shook his head, leaning forward to kiss Frank softly. Frank reached over to turn on the light before grabbing Gerards sketchpad. He turned to an empty page and wrote 

_she said i can't make you happy because i'm hearing and can't sign. Can you try and say my name?_

"Frnk."

Frank grinned and held up a thumb before pushing Gerard back lightly. They lay on their sides and hooked their ankles together. Gerard closed his eyes as Frank touching his jaw and lips before he was moving forward to kiss them softly. Gerard grinned happily against Franks lips, opening his eyes as Frank pulled back. Frank touched his nose before kissing it, grinning as Gerard giggled softly. 

They started dating the following day, and Frank treated him like gold. He never felt so speical in his  _life._

5 months into their relationship and Gerard settled down next to Franks amp, pressing his hand against it and ignoring the crowd infront of him. He was use to sitting on stage, feeling the beat as he watched Frank perform. Sometimes he'd reach over and touch the drum set, feeling it shake with each hit. After the concert they went back to Franks newly finished apartment and sleep on a shitty mattress on the floor, Gerards hand settled on Franks stomach, feeling him breath. Frank woke him up the next morning with a few kisses before touching Gerards chest, holding his hand against his heart in a silent  _i love you._ Frank spent all his time trying to learn sign languagd, and so far he was doing so good. Gerard was proud of him. 

He got a letter in the door the following month, and opened it as he went downstairs. Frank was sprawled out on the bed, the blanket barely covering his naked body. Gerard tried not to stare and turned his attension to the letter.

_Gerard Way._

_We are pleased to inform you that an appointment at the ENT specialist has become available for the 25th of March at 1.15 pm. In this appointment you will be tested for responses in your ears and we will also be trying out a few devices._

_Yours formally,_

_Dr. Connor Rodgers._

Gerard tried not to get excited. He forgot he had even applied for it but he might get his hearing back. He reread the letters a few times before shoving it in the drawer and moving to the bed, placing little kisses down Franks chest. He grinned when Franks fingers pushed into his hair, leading him down gently. Gerard laughed and bit at his thigh, before looking up at his boyfriend. Franks hair was ruffled and his eyes hazy, and he was so utterly  _beautiful_ Gerard wanted to cry. 

Gerard didn't tell Frank until the morning of his appointment. He didn't want to get Franks hopes up. He simply passed Frank the letter before watching him grin happily. 

Eventually they were sat in a doctors office as she attached a hearing aid to his ear. Frank was sitting across from him, eyes glued to Gerards as he bounced his feet. The doctor started explaining to Gerard in sign language before he gave a little nod and held up his thumb. A loud ringing filled his head, and he was nausious in seconds. He tried to stick it, to see if it would stop hurting.

"I got you, i got you baby."

Gerard opened his eyes to Frank holding out a trash can. He signed for Frank to speak, the ringing still loud in his head. He focused on Franks lips moving before the words filtered into his brain. I love you.  _In Franks voice._ Gerard didn't speak, but he pressed his palm to his chest as his eyes filled with tears.

"He can hear!"Frank shouted, moving to his feet.

"Hurts."Gerard whispered, and fuck did he sound weird. He heard the ringing slowly stop before gesturing to Frank to speak.

"Hi my beautiful boy. Can you hear me?"

Gerard grinned and nodded, locking at the doctor. She was smiling.

"Sounds will feel loud until we get the balance right. Write down everytime you feel woozy, alright?"

Gerard nodded and signed a simple  _thank you._ As soon as they left the doctors office, the sounds got over welming. He tried to block it out, things like the keyboard tapping wad deafening. Frank noticed, moving a soothing hand to Gerards arm to lead him into the car. Gerard got in and squeezed his eyes shut, his head pounding. 

"Seeetheart, you okay?"

Gerard loved Franks voice. It was soft with a strong accent, and it suited him so well. Gerard pointed to his head and sighed before leaning in to kiss Franks cheek. 

It took Gerard a year to learn proper english again, Frank teaching him and having so much patience for it. Gerard really loved him for that. He still found himself signing to Frank and Frank usually got half way threw his reply, struggling with the corrects signs becore he'd giggle and remind Gerard that he can actually hear now. Gerard would always grin and hold up his middle finger.

 _Gerard loved the man with his entire soul_. 

 


End file.
